My Hero Academia: New Student Kenji Akiyama
by RisingDawn66
Summary: This is a story for my Oc I made named Kenji Akiyama I don't mind if the reader puts themselves in his place this is just the easiest way for me to write it faster also this is the first time I've ever published a story that's not complete so I have to keep working on chapters I just for some reason hope to get feedback while writing.
1. Kenji

**Name:** Kenji Akiyama

Kenji: Intelligent ruler

 **Age:** 16

 **Height:** 5'1"

 **Hero Name:** Red Moon

 **Quirk:** Telekinesis/Invisible hands

 **Finishing Move:** Multi-handed

Basically Kenji can summon one to multiple invisible hands, but he calls his quirk telekinesis since it sounds cooler which causes confusion to whoever he grabs since they can of course feel the hand(s) on them. They don't say anything though since they know what his actual quirk is. He can use his quirk almost non-stop, but will eventually show physical exhaustion though he usually doesn't feel fatigued easily.

 **Appearance:** Brown eyes, Long dark brown hair that's usually covering his eyes a bit, peach/pale skin, wears a dark red hoodie over his uniform after getting special permission and usually has hood up, simple sneakers

 **Hero Outfit:** Black leggings, his dark red hoodie, black t-shirt under hoodie, winter boots with retractable traction pads on soles for different environments, sometimes has his hair up in a ponytail, black fingerless gloves that have the buttons for his shoes traction pads in the sides of his pointer fingers which can easily be pressed with his thumbs. He didn't really want a proper hero costume since he didn't see a reason for it

 **Abilities:** He can sense other people around him and has trained his other senses especially hearing so he can generally hear when an enemy is approaching which increases his response time since he is not particularly very fast. He is rather smart and will willingly work in a group usually being the leader or giving his ideas and thoughts at times but prefers to work alone.

 **Information:** distant, not very friendly(doesn't usually initiate a conversation), not very social, tends to stay to himself, quiet most of the time, a bit unsettling (for others), loner, a bit emotionless/spaces out a lot, doesn't start fights but will finish them, aggressive when provoked but docile any other time, seems like he's not listening but he actually is most of the time he's also listening to what others are saying as well, has little motivation at times and tends to put as little effort needed into something he isn't very interested in, tends to be bored a lot, seems sleepy most of the time, he has insomnia so he doesn't sleep much, but is perfectly fine on 2-4 hours of sleep, his past is mostly unknown to others, used to live in a confinement facility until he attempted to escape, but was caught by pro hero's and offered a spot in the hero course at U.A. Kenji also has a dulled pain tolerance for unknown reasons and will bleed from his mouth whenever he gets a wound that makes him bleed which none of the doctors at the containment facility could explain, but they have reason to believe that it's his body's way of telling him he is wounded and also is thought to be the trigger for his violent behavior. He is also very over-competitive and will get a rush of adrenaline that makes him have a wild look in his eyes along with an unnatural grin that makes him seem like a feral animal. He is perfectly in control of himself when like this his excitement is just very high and the thought of winning fills him with thrill. Though if he loses he doesn't fuss about it, but he will be visibly pissed off.

 **Stats:**

 **Power:** 3/5 without using quirk 5/5 using quirk

 **Speed:** 3/5

 **Technique:** 4/5

 **Intelligence:** 5/5

 **Cooperativeness:** 4/5

 **Mother:** Blue Moon aka Hayami Akiyama

 **Information:** Blue Moon is a pro hero that is well known, but not in the spotlight a lot and most wouldn't even know Kenji is her son if he didn't look so similar to her. Kenji doesn't see his mother often and chose his hero name to be Red Moon because he cares about her so much. Kenji usually gets shocked expressions when he mentions Blue Moon is his mother. Kenji lives alone until he moves into the dorms. His mother disappeared a year before Kenji had to live in a containment facility for five years until he was released into U.A.'s custody. His mother disappeared presumably around the same time Kenji's father died. Kenji got her brown hair and habit/behavior from her.

She went with villains to protect Kenji and also keep it secret that she killed Kenji's father Naozumi. When the villains took back what they said a year later and were going to go after Kenji Hayami signed Kenji over to the containment facility to protect him. When Hayami was confronting Naozumi's 'friends' the ones that dragged him into the villain life she snapped and blacked out before attempting to attack the three, but Naozumi tried to stop her before she got to the three and as a result she accidentally killed him. When she came to she was terrified of what she did and didn't tell anyone else which was one the second reason she willingly went with the villains so they wouldn't tell the world about what she did.

 **Father:** Naozumi Harada: deceased

 **Information:** N/A Blue Moon never mentioned Kenji's father and neither does Kenji, but his father has been speculated to be deceased. Kenji's mother is believed to have disappeared when Kenji's father died which has also lead some people to believe Kenji's father was a villain and a year after his mother's disappearance Kenji was sent to a confinement facility for five years. Kenji got his brown eyes from him.

 **Relationships:**

 **Shota Aizawa:** Kenji listens to Aizawa and shows him the respect he deserves. He is usually on Aizawa's good side and doesn't cause disruptions during class which the teacher likes. They have a mutual understanding of each other and Aizawa usually knows what Kenji is thinking and will quickly step in when he feels Kenji can't control himself during a fight or argument which isn't often.

 **Hizashi Yamada:** Kenji is alright with Yamada he just doesn't like his loud voice very much since it hurts his head other than that he is fine with him.

 **Toshinori Yagi (All Might):** Kenji respects the No.1 hero of course like anyone else, but doesn't understand why he has to be flashy all the time. He gets along fine with him despite the times All Might tries to get him to open up more.

 **Yuga Aoyama:** Kenji thinks he is too flashy, but not bothersome. He doesn't go out of his way to socialize with Aoyama though.

 **Mina Ashido:** Kenji is intrigued by her always happy attitude and finds her to be a good friend albeit a bit too hyper for him but would find it odd if she wasn't around.

 **Tsuyu Asui:** Kenji tends to like her blunt way of getting straight to the point while speaking and would gladly have a conversation with her if she asks to have one.

 **Tenya Iida:** Kenji is a bit overwhelmed by Iida's strict nature and doesn't understand how he can be like that all the time. He considers Iida a good friend though and will listen to him and actually be one of the only few that will actually listen to him when he's speaking and comment on his ideas when he sees fit.

 **Ochaco Uraraka:** Kenji likes her sweet and kind personality and enjoys being around her since she always brightens his mood whenever he isn't feeling good or motivated.

 **Mashirao Ojiro:** Kenji finds him to be a kind classmate and is intrigued by his tail quirk.

 **Denki Kaminari:** Kenji finds Kaminari to be amusing to mess with and will occasionally tease him or try to mess with his headphones, but they get along rather well when Kenji is in a good mood.

 **Eijiro Kirishima:** Kenji thinks of Kirishima like a brother and enjoys his company.

 **Koji Koda:** Kenji thinks of him as a cinnamon bun that's all.

 **Rikido Sato:** No opinion.

 **Meko Shoji:** Kenji finds him interesting and mysterious with an intriguing quirk.

 **Kyoka Jiro:** Kenji sees her as respectable and interesting. He also likes her music as well.

 **Hanta Sero:** Kenji finds Sero's quirk to be odd and always seems uncomfortable when thinking about how odd it must feel.

 **Fumikage Tokoyami:** Kenji sees Tokoyami as a person to have a good conversation with and likes to occasionally speak to dark shadow since he finds him to be interesting.

 **Shoto Todoroki:** Kenji sees Todoroki as a rival but also a friend and tends to want to know more about him, but doesn't want to be rude by prying into his private life. Because of this Kenji finds Todoroki to be mysterious and distant towards others so he doesn't bother him much. Kenji somewhat has feelings towards him, but doesn't think about showing them since he doesn't see much reason to be dating anyone.

 **Toru Hagakure:** Kenji doesn't notice her much and finally figured out why.

 **Katsuki Bakugo:** He hates Bakugo and doesn't get along with him very well. Of course this goes both ways and Bakugo doesn't like Alex either and will occasionally try to get a reaction out of him, but Alex usually doesn't respond to him and will gladly use his quirk to grab Bakugo by the mouth to shut him up.

 **Izuku Midoriya:** Even though he hasn't known Midoriya very long the green haired boy has made an impression on him and he is comfortable around him. Kenji will usually talk to Midoriya if he's asked a question or something else, but usually stays quiet. He is kind to Midoriya and finds it annoying how the green haired boy just lets Bakugo push him around.

 **Minoru Mineta:** Kenji doesn't like his behavior and finds him to be disgusting and is disappointed in him and the other guys whenever they act perverted.

 **Momo Yaoyorozu:** Kenji thinks of her as a sister and tries his best to be kind to her and answer her questions when she asks.


	2. Prologue

It was a dark night, alarms going off through the building and a red hooded figure was running through the once silent halls.

"Stop him at all costs! He needs to be restrained!" A guard shouts, chasing after the male before stopping when their walkie talkie went off and spoke into it. They quickly put their arm out making the other guards stop.

"Enough, the pro hero's have arrived and they'll take care of him from here," the guard says before going back to their post with the others since they knew full well they would only get in the way of the pro hero's job of containing this teenager.

The teen had heard the guards and muttered to himself about the pro hero's, but kept running. He wasn't going to let some stupid pro hero's stop him from finally leaving this place. At least that's what he thought until there was a loud sound booming through the hall he was in making him cover his ears his body flinching a bit. Swearing under his breath Kenji ran down another hall escaping the noise. He used his quirk swiftly 'floating' through the hall now until he lost his balance landing on his feet. Looking forward he growled under his breath seeing Eraserhead had erased his quirk and he soon bolted down a different hallway. Using the few moments he had out of Eraserhead's sight he used his quirk tearing off a piece of the metal wall before blocking off the entrance to the hall hearing the pro hero mumbling and speaking into an earpiece. Kenji kept running down the hall till he saw a pink fog start to roll in. Quickly he covered his mouth and slid under the fog taking yet another turn mumbling to himself. He knew these pro hero's were teachers from UA and mentally cursed his lack of information he had about the buildings layout, but he kept running anyways. He knew there was at least two more teachers that would come after him, and as if on queue Kenji used his quirk slamming two clones into a wall running down the hall that wasn't blocked. Swearing out loud he skidded to a stop when a thick wall of cement appeared in front of him and he was about to use his quirk. That was until he realized it didn't work. Kenji went wide eyed, and as soon as he turned around he was tightly wrapped in Eraserhead's special scarf before he let out a low growl at the tired hero.

"You were quite the nuisance, but it's a good thing you didn't know the buildings layout. It made it much easier to corner you," the tired looking hero says his hair floating and eyes red while he stared at Kenji. Soon enough two other hero's walked over and stood on either side of Eraserhead, which Kenji recognized to be Present Mic and Midnight.

"Akiyama, you understand why you were restrained, correct?" Midnight asks crossing her arms receiving a deep growl.

"Trying to leave the place I've basically been trapped in for almost five years of my life," Kenji says with a rude tone earning a scoff from Present Mic.

"He's got quite the attitude, kinda reminds me of you Eraserhead," Present Mic teases grunting when he was elbowed by said male.

"Enough Mic, we have our job, and now we have to finish it," he says ignoring the pissed look Kenji had on his face. After Eraserhead knew Kenji wouldn't resist any longer he released his quirk and tugged on his scarf making the younger male follow behind the three. Kenji was confused when he wasn't returned to his room and frowned a bit. He was about to ask a question until he saw a mouse bear animal and went wide eyed.

"Ah, Mr Akiyama, I see you already know who I am," the white creature says putting his arms behind his back smiling kindly. Kenji nodded knowing full well he was now looking down at the Principal of UA High, Nezu. Eraserhead watches Kenji with a bored expression before looking at Nezu and the other two hero's Ectoplasm and Cementoss.

"We captured him Nezu, so can we get this over with already? I'm already displeased that I had to give my class free time," Eraserhead says simply as Nezu nods happily putting his paws in the air.

"Of course Aizawa! I'm sure Akiyama's answer to my question will be simple and fast, then you can get back to teaching your class," Nezu says to Eraserhead before looking at Kenji and walked over to him.

"Alright Akiyama, I know you are displeased with your life here, and quite frankly I am displeased with your situation as well. So, I will give you a choice," he says putting his arms behind his back once more being professional while Kenji listened intently letting Nezu continue.

"Now then, you can either go back to living here, or you can come back with us and be in UA's custody as well as taking part in the hero course," Nezu says smiling kindly Kenji's eyes opening wide in shock having never expected that to be asked.

"Of course! I'd love to be in the hero course!" Kenji says sounding more desperate than excited, but the other teachers understood his desperation to leave this dreaded place.

"Then it's settled, you will come back with us to UA and you will start school tomorrow!" Nezu says happily turning around starting to leave the building Kenji being shocked.

"Tomorrow!?" He shouts having not expected to be transferred in so quickly. He followed the hero's out of the building and towards a couple of UA vehicles Nezu looking back at Kenji and Aizawa.

"Oh, and Aizawa, Akiyama will be in your class," Nezu says before hopping into the passenger side of one of the vehicles riding off with Ectoplasm and Cementoss. This left Aizawa with little time to process what he was told until the vehicle was long gone. Finally processing the words his scarf released Kenji before returning around his neck while Present Mic got in the driver's seat and Midnight took the chance taking the passenger side.

"I have to take care of this nuisance…" Aizawa mumbles before groaning in annoyance when he saw Midnight took the passenger seat and got in the back with Kenji. Let's just say, it was an awkward ride for Aizawa until he noticed Kenji had fallen asleep and sighed to himself noticing just how tired the teenager really was.


	3. New Student?

The classroom was noisy as always, but this time was mainly because the students noticed a new desk was placed in the back of the room starting a new row.

"Why is there another desk are we supposed to get a new student?" Ashido asks the small group that were talking about this.

"If there is I hope they're a pretty girl," Kaminari says smiling to himself as Sero and Mineta nod in agreement before being disciplined by Iida.

"Tch, there's no way in hell they'd bring a new student in it's already been three weeks since school started," Bakugo says crossing his arms being pissed off at the thought.

"I mean it's probably true that there's a new student since they wouldn't bring a new desk in for no reason," Sui says simply looking at her friends while Uraraka nods in agreement.

"I hope they have a cool quirk!" Kirishima says happily as Tokoyami agrees with a nod.

"Why is no one talking about the news from last night?" Midoriya asks quietly shaking when all eyes were soon on him which naturally made him nervous.

"I agree with Midoriya, none of you have mentioned that someone almost escaped from a holding facility yesterday near the same time most of the teachers and the principal left the school! They more than likely confronted the one who tried to escape, and it's more than likely that the principal offered them a spot in the hero course. So knowing this information we likely have a new student and should treat them with respect once they arrive even if they are three weeks late into the school year!" Iida says loudly making the usual motion he does with his arm before everyone was looking to Todoroki who spoke.

"To be honest I couldn't care less if we got a new student. All I know is that they better not cause distractions or trouble otherwise I won't be too pleased with the school's decision," the two tone haired male says crossing his arms. The others were soon agreeing until the classroom door opened up and Aizawa walked in with a sigh watching his students scramble into their seats once Iida said to. Aizawa took his position behind the podium in the front of the class sighing softly.

"Alright everyone settle down. As you all noticed there's a new desk in the room and as some of you have speculated from the news, yes we have taken in the teenager we restrained in that escape yesterday. (L/n) introduce yourself then take your seat I have an announcement to make after," Aizawa says simply looking towards (y/n) who quietly walked into the room having (h/l) (h/c) hair wearing a (f/c) hoodie over his school-issued uniform. He looked tired and had his (h/c) bangs covering part of his face and one of his (e/c) eyes. (Y/n) looks at his new classmates standing at the front of the class before finally introducing himself seeming tired and bored.

"Hey my name is (y/n) (l/n)," he says simply before walking to his seat and plopped down. The others were more than surprised at the new students attitude and lack of motivation and of course were about to start talking about it amongst themselves, but (y/n) spoke up.

"You've got quite the disrespectful group of students for them to suddenly start talking despite you having told them you had an announcement to make," he says seeming bored, but all the students quickly ceased up and went silent looking to their teacher.

"Thank you (l/n), now listen up since it's been three weeks (l/n) is a bit behind all of you. So today you're going to have one on one battles with him. Of course quirks are allowed and the battles will go until one or the other gives up or is unable to stand on their feet. Some of you can opt out if you don't want to battle though," Aizawa says the other students being surprised at that and (y/n) rolls his eyes a bit.

"Well that wasn't the announcement you talked about before but okay," he says with a shrug watching Aizawa roll his eyes.

"The actual announcement is that we are going to the USJ next week so be prepared," Aizawa adds on before explaining a bit more watching the students get excited. (Y/n) seemed to space out a bit looking out the window as Midoriya looked at him curiously wondering if he had even listened. Soon enough Aizawa gave the class free time since he was tired and was soon curled up in his sleeping bag for a nap. Almost immediately most of the class jumped towards (y/n) despite his unwelcoming aura.

"Hello (l/n), I'm Ashido!" Ashido says excitedly and soon the others introduced themselves watching (y/n) closely the male seeming bored and slightly overwhelmed. There was too many names for him to remember at once and he didn't particularly want to socialize so he looked out the window ignoring the students questions. (Y/n) rather quickly slipped off into his own world. He wouldn't lie though he was extremely happy to be out of that facility he just tended to have trouble showing much emotion since he's learned that it's easier to be emotionless all the time. Out of nowhere though he was rapidly dragged out of his daydream by who he remembers is Bakugo yelling at him for not listening and throwing his fist at him. Everyone was shocked and had tried to stop Bakugo, but it was too late. After that everyone was amazed when (y/n) suddenly ducked down right as Bakugo swung his fist. What happened next was fast as (y/n) reached up grabbing the explosive male's forearm before using his current leverage and a little added help from his quirk to throw Bakugo over the back of his chair. Needless to say everyone was shocked some even fearful including Bakugo who was wide eyed now laying on his back on the floor staring up at the classroom ceiling. No one made a move everyone just staring at (y/n) who easily threw one of the strongest students in class over his shoulder. Soon enough Kirishima quickly snapped out of it and ran over to Bakugo making sure he's okay while Midoriya was shaking in his seat out of fear and the others slightly backed up a few moving over to make sure Bakugo was okay. Suddenly Aizawa sat up and spoke catching the students attention.

"Oh and I forgot to warn you even though (l/n) doesn't seem like he's paying attention or not listening, he is and he has very good hearing and response time, so he will be quick to move and won't hesitate to defend himself after the first punch is thrown I can't say whether he will finish what was started, but I suggest you don't provoke him," Aizawa says with a slight smirk while looking at Bakugo before going back to sleep. Bakugo sneers and stood up pulling away from the others in frustration.

"I'm fine leave me alone!" Bakugo shouts small explosions going off in his palms before he took his seat again crossing his arms. (Y/n) stared at Bakugo before looking at the others who were still surprised by the new students quick movement.

"It was an immediate response, my body moved before my mind did otherwise I wouldn't of thrown him so roughly," (y/n) says bluntly to the others who nod.

"Oh shut the hell up it was just a lucky move!" Bakugo shouts before going wide eyed as he felt something covering his mouth that he tried to yank off without success the students stepping back in slight fear when (y/n) had a pissed look in his (e/c) eyes.

"You really piss me off so, mind being quiet?" (Y/n) says with a low growl narrowing his eyes releasing his quirk when Bakugo gave him an annoyed look before letting out a small huff of defeat. Everyone returned to their seats no longer wanting to bother (y/n) not wanting to get further onto his bad side considering they would be having one on one battles with him after lunch.

Soon enough the bell rang for lunch and everyone happily left the classroom leaving Midoriya, Iida, and Uraraka behind in the classroom the three of them looking to (y/n) before walking over. Uraraka decided to speak up with a kind smile kneeling down beside the desk so she could look up at him.

"Hey (l/n), I wanna say sorry for Bakugo's behavior and sorry if we hurt your feelings by how we reacted we aren't exactly used to someone being able to do that to Bakugo. Anyways I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch with me Iida and Midoriya?" Uraraka asks kindly as (y/n) looked at her before looking at the other two and slowly stood.

"Sure that sounds nice and it's alright I understand, I'm just glad I didn't accidentally hurt him," (y/n) said before walking to the cafeteria with them and got lunch quietly eating as he heard Iida speak about his family.

"Actually, I'm the son of Blue Moon," (y/n) admits watching Iida and Uraraka look at him in slight confusion, but Midoriya looked at him in complete shock.

"Wait, the Blue Moon meaning the famous pro hero that went missing six years ago!?" Midoriya asks as the others finally understood and (y/n) nods. Soon enough the table was surrounded by their classmates having heard this and immediately started asking (y/n) questions. Though he only answered a select few questions the others seemed satisfied and happy that he talked about it.

After lunch everyone started returning to class and once everyone was settled in (y/n) watched All Might proudly walk in with Aizawa before posing dramatically as always.

"So students I've just heard from Aizawa that instead of the usual hero training this afternoon you are going to have one on one battles with (I/n)!" All Might says with glee as some of the students were excited to see how (y/n) battled while others were anxious.

"Now everyone change into your costumes and meet at the training field!" All Might says his voice booming through the classroom before leaving to the training field with Aizawa.

Everyone grabbed their costumes and started heading towards the locker rooms (y/n) grabbing a duffle bag from beside the podium at the front of the class and walked with the guys.


	4. One on One Battles

While Kenji was waiting for the next opponent Aoyama, Oijiro, Koda, and Sato decided they would sit out. Hagakure walked onto the field which confused Kenji when the battle started since he couldn't particularly see her. Especially when her shoes and gloves were soon on the ground. Kenji had a faint blush when he realized she had no clothes on so he was caught off guard and received a rather rough punch to his face. Blood dripped from his mouth and he seemed to slightly snap. quickly reaching out Kenji snatched Hagakure's wrist pressing the right button on his gloves swinging his body to the right as Hagakure cries out easily being lifted off the ground.

"All Might!" Aizwawa shouted as All Might wasted no time and swiftly appeared grabbing Kenji's body and wrist before pressing his thumb onto a pressure point which made him release Hagakure. She was basically hyperventilating as she slipped her gloves and shoes on stumbling over to the group while All Might held Kenji firmly facing the group. Kenji spit blood onto the ground before All Might spoke.

"Akiyama, you understand the reason I am restraining you correct?" All Might asks looking down at Kenji who only growls and the others notice the dangerous look in the brunette's eyes before the teen responded.

"Yes sir, I was using too much force in my movements and would've thrown her a very far distance along with dislocating her arm in the process," Kenji says obediently while All Might nods lightly.

"That is correct, I am glad you understand the reason of your restraint," All Might says simply while Aizawa walked in front of the two looking at the class. Midoriya quickly wrote things down along with Kenji's behavior and what they did and that they asked if he understood the reason for restraining him.

"You see class, this is why I said not to provoke Kenji, or start a fight with him. During the five years he was in that containment facility he unintentionally picked up a habit of losing himself when attacked or provoked. This makes him fight back in a violent manner, and when that happens he has to be restrained. Kenji has been trained to immediately recognize his mistake and reason for having to be restrained," Aizawa says simply before walking to the side of the field. All Might slowly released Kenji walking to Aizawa's side when he knew the male wouldn't run at Hagakure and had fully calmed down. Kenji wiped blood from his mouth and apologized to Hagakure saying she won by default because of his violent behavior and went to the left side of the field. Everyone was surprised by what happened and Hagakure forgave Kenji. The students were glad their new classmate was able to recognize what he did wrong and apologize for it though.

Sui, Shoji, Jiro, Yaoyorozu, and Mineta soon sat out as well while Sero walked onto the field smirking arrogantly at Kenji who silently got into a fighting stance before Aizawa started the battle. It was over fast though since Kenji grabbed the tape Sero shot at him and yanked it towards him quickly restraining Sero with it.

"Aw man!" Sero whined out as Aizawa said he was out and Kenji helped him up untangling him before returning to his spot. Midoriya and the others noticed Kenji's sudden mood change and knew it was because of what happened with Hagakure, but they didn't want to bother him about it at the moment. Kirishima walked onto the field after that. The battle started and neither males moved until Kenji ran at Kirishima acting like he was going to punch him. That made the red head harden his arms and then Kenji moved at the last minute leg sweeping the red head watching him tumble to the ground. Kenji went to pounce on him but Kirishima rolled out of the way. Kirishima managed to grab the others ankle yanking him to the ground before pinning him his knee between the others shoulder blades and held his arms back. Kenji growled deeply not moving and Kirishima thought he won, but he was suddenly shoved away by some force accidentally yanking the brown haired male's right arm a bit too rough popping it out of place. Kenji cried out in slight pain, mostly surprise though and rolled to his feet while Midoriya wrote down that he probably activated his quirk. The brunette popped his right arm back into place looking at Kirishima with a slightly pissed expression. Quickly after he charged at the red head soon pinning him to the ground and made sure he would not be able to get up.

"Ah what the hell! I can't get up!" Kirishima whines out before reluctantly tapping the ground in defeat watching Kenji get up and off him before walking off to calm down. Midoriya wrote down that he thought the brown haired male had some sort of invisible hand or telekinesis quirk. Looking over he saw Uraraka sit out while Iida walked onto the field and the battle was started.

Kenji seemed to have trouble keeping up with Iida and used his quirk, but couldn't get ahold of the faster male. He audibly swore quite loudly when Iida landed a kick to his side which sent him to the ground curling up in pain. He glared up at Iida who stayed on guard but didn't expect to be lifted into the air his arms tightly pressed to his sides. Iida struggled to get free watching Kenji stand up spitting some blood on the ground. the brunette had a deadly glare that was fixated on Iida keeping him restrained for the specific amount of time before he was declared the winner and easily set him on the ground not expecting him to quickly run over.

"Akiyama, are you okay? Did I kick you too roughly? You coughed up blood!" Iida says worriedly while Kenji lifted his hand with a small smile.

"I'm alright Iida, thank you for the concern. I didn't squeeze you too much did I?" He asks watching Iida shake his head Aizawa being proud of Kenji for staying in control this time. He watched his newest student return to the left side of the field. Ashido decided to sit out knowing she wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight and soon Tokoyami walked onto the field Dark Shadow coming out. Aizawa started the battle and Dark Shadow came at Kenji who used his quirk to counter him. Tokoyami was intrigued since it looked like Dark Shadow was struggling, but eventually Dark Shadow was able to overpower Kenji who had a bout of exhaustion holding his sides. Tokoyami used the opportunity to wrap Dark Shadow around him tightly making it so the brunette couldn't move and ended up winning. Kenji congratulated Tokoyami for his win and soon Bakugo went onto the field growling deeply. Kenji stared at him in confusion when he was pulled over to Aizawa by the blonde.

"You should call Recovery Girl to check on him real quick. He shouldn't of faltered like that," Bakugo said bluntly while Aizawa pondered on it before agreeing. Recovery Girl soon came over to the field giving Kenji a quick check up before giving him a healing kiss looking to Aizawa.

"It was nothing serious, just a pressure point that made him fatigued was hit. He should be fine now," she says simply before standing on the sidelines with the two teachers while Kenji and Bakugo's battle started. It ended up being slightly drawn out with the brunette winning by just a margin. Both males were battered up now and Kenji had only won since he was able to catch Bakugo off guard and only barely keep him restrained. Bakugo of course was pissed off that he lost, but didn't dwell on it too much since he knew it was only a small margin that made him lose which made him feel proud of himself. Recovery Girl healed both teens before Kenji returned to the left side of the field seeming to be back to full energy. Todoroki walked onto the other side of the field with Midoriya having decided quite a while ago that he was only going to take notes.

Todoroki stared at Kenji silently as the battle started and he immediately stomped his right foot to the ground a big icicle being sent the brunette's way trying to close in around him. The brown haired male activated his quirk which stopped the ice from getting closer to his body. This had kept him distracted much to his dismay and he was slammed against the ice that got thicker around the two males and Todoroki kept him pinned against the ice wall.

"You're quite interesting Akiyama, I'd like to get to know you better sometime after this," Todoroki says with a slight smirk making Kenji blush a bit before he was pinned to the ground ice quickly melting before new ice was formed around his arms and legs pinning him to the ground as Aizawa called it as Todoroki's win. Todoroki melted the ice helping Kenji to his feet before winking at him and walked off the brunette hiding his slight blush while they all walked to the changing rooms.

After everyone changed they headed back to the classroom and went over the results of each battle and analysis who would've won in the battles that didn't happen which of course would've mostly ended with Kenji winning.


	5. Meet up with Todoroki, or not (Smut)

The rest of the day went by rather quickly and soon the bell rang releasing the students from school. Kenji started heading to where he was staying and once he was alone in a rather private place a wall of ice blocked his path. A dark blush came to his cheeks since he had completely forgotten when Todoroki had said and soon enough said male was behind Kenji the ice surrounding them both and thickening enough to make it rather sound proof but there was still light coming through.

"Did you forget what I said earlier?~" Todoroki asks with a soft voice placing his hands on Kenji's waist the shorter male gasping softly.

"To speak truthfully yes I did it completely slipped my mind and I apologize," Kenji said simply blushing more when he felt Todoroki's hands slip under his hoodie and uniform shirt.

"Well that's quite rude of you to do Akiyama," Todoroki whispered into Kenji's ear lightly pinching the other's nipples enjoying the soft groan from the other. Moving his body closer and pressing against the shorter male's back Todoroki slightly grinded his crotch to Kenji's ass liking the sounds the other made because of the movement. He kept pinching the shorter male's nipple and grinding against him before moving one hand down cupping Kenji's crotch rubbing the slowly forming bulge there.

"You like this don't you~?" Todoroki whispers unzipping Kenji's pants soon reading into the red boxers and pulling out the half hard member stroking it slowly and teasing the tip enjoying the moan he heard. After a few minutes of teasing Todoroki pushed two fingers into Kenji's mouth the shorter male sucking on them obediently also hoping they would quiet his moans a little which it did. Soon enough though the fingers were removed and his pants and red boxers were around his knees a sharp gasp leaving him when he felt Todoroki push a finger into him.

"A-ahh~ Todoroki that.. feels odd…" Kenji manages out as a whisper feeling the finger go deeper another moan leaving him. Todoroki soon started moving the finger in and out while stroking the other soon adding a second finger scissoring them inside him before finally pulling them out think the soft whimper that came after was cute. Kenji didn't have to go long feeling empty since Todoroki rather quickly pushed his own hard member into him with a soft groan.

"Mmm~ Akiyama you still feel so tight~" Todoroki whispers into Kenji's ear slowly thrusting into him. The brunette was enjoying the feeling very much moaning Todoroki's name softly while leaning forward against the cold ice slowly getting closer the faster the other went.

"Ahh Todoroki I'm getting close~" Kenji moaned out while Todoroki started thrusting faster groaning softly.

"I am too Akiyama.. Akiyama, Akiyama…" Todoroki mumbles out before starting to sound fuzzy to Kenji which confused the flustered male.

Suddenly Kenji started opening his eyes seeing Todoroki standing by him calling his name with Aizawa and All Might on the other side of him along with most of his classmates surrounding him. Kenji's head felt dizzy and he realized he was on his back on the training field ground. He got slightly flustered realizing he had been dreaming that whole time and was thankful his body didn't properly react and soon Aizawa noticed he was finally awake.

"Oh thank god you finally woke up one of Todoroki's ice shards hit you on the head during your battle you fainted and we had managed to stop the blood but you were out for almost 45 minutes," Aizawa said which shocked Kenji who know understood why his hair felt sticky and why his head was bandaged. Kenji was carefully brought to his feet feeling wobbly so Aizawa carefully held him and kept him steady.

"I'm really sorry Akiyama I didn't mean to knock you out like that," Todoroki says feeling bad, but Kenji shakily waved it off.

"It's fine Todoroki, it was an accident so you didn't purposefully hurt me I just need tp get better at dodging I guess," Kenji says weakly his body feeling completely exhausted and the embarrassment of remembering the dream he just had didn't help any. Aizawa carefully brought Kenji to Recovery Girl's office while All Might brought the rest of the students back to the classroom.

Kenji's head was foggy when he was brought into Recovery Girl's office and laid down as her and Aizawa's voices were just faint noises and their bodies just blurs in his vision when he passed back out being healed by Recovery Girl while Aizawa returned to the classroom sighing softly.

"Recovery Girl said Akiyama will be okay he just needs rest," Aizawa says watching the students visibly relax and start chatting for a remainder of class time until Kenji managed to stumble his way into the room back in his uniform and red hoodie having bandages on his head and plopped into his seat easily looking about ready to pass out so the others did their best to talk quietly so they didn't bother Kenji too much.

The rest of the day and the weekend was mostly a blur to Kenji who stayed with Midoriya for the time being to keep an eye on him and make sure he stayed safe.


	6. What exactly happened?

Of course everything was still a blur to Kenji, but he didn't want to rest anymore. So when his world was slightly fading in and out during class he did his best to focus. Of course today was the field trip to the USJ so he couldn't just miss it. Finally coming out of his daze he heard something about electing a class representative and all he could think about was hoping to not be chosen. Thankfully he wasn't, but he was a bit upset that he was the only one to vote for Iida and knew that Midoriya was not cut out for it. Finally the lunch bell rang and Kenji stumbled his way to the cafeteria with Iida, Midoriya, and Uraraka. He listened to their conversation about the votes and sighed.

"I'm the one that voted for you Iida since you're a lot more fit for this than Midoriya," Kenji says quietly his words slightly slurring together from his brain making the world around him spin once more. He was glad that Iida was excited and happy that his brown haired classmate was the one to vote for him to the point he actually smiled a little. Midoriya was about to comment on Kenji's smile until the alarm went off that they had to evacuate. Groaning softly since he was too tired for this Kenji stayed in the cafeteria laying his head on the table. His head was throbbing from the sound of the alarm and panicking students screams until he heard Iida's little speech about it just being the media and that everyone needed to stay calm. Kenji couldn't help but smile to himself once more knowing his classmate was able to calm down a whole hallway of panicking teenagers. On his way out of the cafeteria he spared a glance out the window while walking down the hall which made his stomach almost immediately drop. He saw how the gate was basically disintegrated on the ground and felt like something bad was going to happen soon, but the thought slipped from his mind when his head started spinning once more. Stumbling backwards Kenji almost fell over if it wasn't for Iida catching him. With a quiet thank you Kenji walked with his three classmates back to the classroom. After the event in the hallway during lunch Kenji was glad that Midoriya gave the role of class representative to Iida and couldn't help but envy his teacher who was busy sleeping on the floor. Oh how Kenji wished he could sleep with how much struggle he was having just trying to stay awake. Maybe he should have stayed behind and actually let his body heal, but it was too late now as they loaded onto the bus much to Iida's disappointment that his seating plan was ruined. Kenji would have given Iida some encouraging words, but his mind was too groggy for him to even think properly. Within a few minutes of the ride Kenji passed out his body slumped against the window. The brunette knew he would probably be regretting his decision to come along later on since he had a feeling something was going to happen that he would find very annoying. Todoroki was the one to notice Kenji had fallen asleep and soon hushed the students on the bus pointing at the sleeping male that sat in front of him. Everyone noticed and quieted down their conversations not wanting to wake the clearly exhausted teenager.

"Kenji really should have stayed behind he looks completely exhausted," Sui says taking a quick peek at the other. A few of the other students quietly agree.

"He's probably not even fully healed from that head injury because he's been acting off all say," Yaoyorozu says softly watching the others nod their heads a bit. Returning to their normal conversations the bus ride went by quickly and Kenji groans softly when he was woke up. Looking at Kirishima he rubs his eyes a bit before getting up being glad to feel a bit better now and headed off the bus. Listening to Aizawa speak he followed the class into the USJ meeting the pro hero Thirteen and Kenji mentally groaned when he started speaking quite a bit.

Kenji's mind started wandering a bit until he felt something was off and then the world around him started spinning once more when the lights and fountain started flickering. With everyone being confused Kenji looked towards the entrance of the building and started walking towards it not even realizing. He only actually knew what was happening when he felt Aizawa's scarf wrap around his body yanking him back towards the group.

"Kenji stay with the group these are real villains. Thirteen protect the students," Aizawa says while Kenji looked forward to see that a blue haired man with hands all over his body and another with a body of smoke had appeared in front of them rambling on about All Might and The League of Villains or something. Kenji as if on cue when hearing something about villains being brought looked around the place to see many of them and then his eyes landed back on the blue haired man. For some reason all thoughts left Kenji's mind and he didn't even realize his teacher and classmates were calling out to him. He barely even felt the tug of Aizawa's capture scarf tug at his wrist while he kept walking towards the two dangerous villains.

"Maybe he'll come if we kill a few kids.. Huh?" The blue haired man spoke before looking at Kenji who mindlessly walked towards him. A grin suddenly spread across his covered face a red eye staring at the approaching teenager who seemingly ignored his friends.

"Kurogiri split the kids up I'll see what's going on with this one," the man said pointing at the approaching teen watching the body of smoke nod before disappearing and reappeared a few feet behind Kenji and the cries of the others could be heard begging for Kenji to snap out of whatever daze he was in.

"Now now students, he is no longer your concern since you've got bigger problems now," Kurogiri says easily getting Thirteen down for the count and split the students up into different areas of the USJ leaving Aizawa alone in the middle to take care of a handful or two of villains.

Back with Kenji he just mindlessly walked forward before finally stopping only a few feet away from the other male his body slightly swaying when he stopped a somewhat dull and empty look filling his eyes.

"Alright then, what is it you think you need?" The male asked smirking while crossing his arms watching Kenji who lifted his head a blank expression on his face.

"Who are you?" Kenji asked his voice dull and quiet while the other smirks and laughs loudly.

"I'm Tomura Shigaraki kid, now anything else? Any specific reason you mindlessly wandered over to me?" Shigaraki asks still having his arms crossed watching a glint of light go through the brown haired male's eyes and assumed he finally came to his senses. Kenji moved quickly not even understanding what had happened all he knew was that he was with the others and then his mind just shut off, but now he was in front of this villain. Quickly taking a few steps back Kenji got in a fighting stance looking at Shigaraki silently seeming to have nothing else to say. The grin left Shigaraki's face as boredom quickly set in.

"Oh finally come to your senses? Well that's no fun. Kurogiri send this kid away he's lost my interest," Shigaraki says bluntly which confused Kenji who quickly looked back just in time to see a dark purple fog consume him. Then he was suddenly dropped into a pile of fresh snow. Kenji yelped in shock and surprise frowning while carefully getting up dusting snow off his body. There was currently a blizzard going on around him so he couldn't hear his surroundings properly which he didn't think was a problem since he was sure he was alone. After dusting all the snow from his body Kenji was about to pull his hood up to help keep his head warm, but he was stopped in his tracks when he felt blood trickle down the sides of his mouth. Confusion quickly settled in and he spit some of the blood into the fresh snow just now realizing the source of a dull pain he felt going through his body was the thick and sharp blood covered icicle that had just managed to slice open his right side. Eyes going wide at this Kenji made a mental note that cold dulled his sense of pain and took a step to the other side of the sharp ice feeling a slight trickle of the warm sticky blood dribbling down his side from the fresh wound. Looking around he knew the cold would quickly stop his bleeding so he wasn't fully concerned unless the blood doesn't stop within a few minutes. Spitting out more blood into the snow Kenji pulled a few bandages from his pocket having forgotten he brought them and made quick work wrapping them around his stomach not bothering to move his hoodie and got the wound at least covered. Once he was done with that he started trudging through the snow looking around before suddenly jumping to the left just barely dodging an icicle that would have completely pierced him otherwise. Hearing chuckling he growled deeply and looked around trying to find the source. Jumping back he just barely missed yet another dangerous piece of ice while a few villains came into his sight.

"Finally you notice us kid, reaction time is a bit slow but that doesn't matter to us just makes our job easier," the male said smirking as Kenji looked between the four villains who were prepared for battle in the snow his eyes settling on the one that had spoke and his eyes grew cold the metallic taste of blood filling his mouth once more before he spit it on the ground jumping back. Kenji hated this because he was at a slight disadvantage, but mainly because he had no one to restrain him from completely snapping and almost slipping onto a frozen lake didn't make anything better.

"What's the matter boy, know you can't win?" The villain said with a taunting smirk that only angered Kenji. The brown haired male took a deep breath and focused on staying in control quickly slipping his hood on he let his bangs fall over his eyes. He took in a breath and closed his eyes the villains getting angry that he was doing nothing soon attacked. In a swift movement Kenji slid to the side and started easily gliding against the ice dodging the villains attacks this situation being the exact reason he had retractable traction pads in his boots so he could easily glide around certain terrains since he was pretty good at staying balanced. The villains were frustrated and kept attacking Kenji who opened his eyes and activated his quirk successfully capturing the four villains. He was about to knock them out until he felt blood trickling down the sides of his mouth again. Spitting the blood on the frozen ice the brunette checked his body only to find a smaller icicle now lodged in his stomach and his mind snapped despite how hard he tried to stay in control. Kenji lifted his head gazing up at the villains having a psychotic look in his brown eyes which made the ice quirk villain quickly regret his decision to attack the teen. Mind going completely blank Kenji's body moved and the next thing he knew the villains were on the ice bloody and beaten, but not dead to Kenji's relief. Kenji looked around before looking down at the icicle in his stomach carefully removing it and covered the now bleeding wound.

"I need to get to the others…" he mumbles out being glad to have gained control of himself before he accidentally killed the villains. Being glad the wound wasn't too deep and the blood wasn't flowing so heavily he glided across the ice towards the entrance to the blizzard area and stumbled out of the building almost collapsing to his knees. Forcing himself to stay on his feet the world around him spun once more and he jerked forward falling to his hands and knees vomiting onto the floor before coughing heavily. After staying like this for a few moments he carefully stood up legs wobbling beneath him making him fall back against the wall where he regained his composure. Clearing his mind of all the thoughts he had he tried to focus on walking instead of the dull pain in his side and stomach stumbling forwards.

"Shit I must've over did it, I really should have stayed behind…" Kenji said wobbling his way towards the center of the big building. The next sight he saw he didn't want to believe was true since his teacher Aizawa was currently pinned against the floor by some sort of creature heavily wounded and barely conscious. Kenji didn't know what came over him, but he started running over not hearing the older man's desperate pleads for the brown haired student to stay back. Kenji shook his head thinking he said something about not leaving Aizawa to deal with this and activated his quirk slightly stumbling forward and kneeling unwillingly he steadied his focus and moved the invisible hands towards Nomu or whatever the creature was called. Kenji grabbed hold of the Nomu trying to remove it from his teacher while Shigaraki watched the futile attempt of the younger boy.

"It's no use kid, my Nomu is specially designed and very powerful and with the condition you're in you can't do anything it's a surprise you're still conscious to begin with," Shigaraki says with a big grin while Kenji tried to pull the Nomu off Aizawa, but ultimately couldn't. Kenji started swearing at himself for being weak before noticing Midoriya, Sui, and Mineta in the water with Shigaraki soon coming into contact range of Sui's face his body moving before he could think and he managed to ram his body into the villain, but fell into the portal that said villain was coming through. Kenji couldn't see anything for a few moments before being in front of Shigaraki who growled deeply being on his bottom and was about to jump away when All Might suddenly appeared. Kenji was glad to see Aizawa was rescued by his friends and managed to stumble backwards away from the childish villain who was surprised by All Might's sudden appearance. The brown haired male managed to stumble away from the area only being able to watch when All Might was fighting the Nomu before his body lost the adrenaline rush it had been on. Once this happened his body finally gave out and he fell back into Kirishima's arms only being conscious long enough to hear multiple gunshots and the retreating villains before his vision went black.


	7. Time for training

Kenji regained consciousness when he was taken out of the building and freaked since his red hoodie was off and his black t-shirt was raised. He finally realized Yaoyorozu was cleaning and bandaging his two wounds while the other students were being asked questions.

"Akiyama please stay still I'll only be a few moments longer," Yaoyorozu says calmly to him which he complied and after another minute sat up being glad when he was given his red hoodie another classmate quickly sewed up. Slipping it on Kenji stood up looking around and the others noticed an ashamed look come over their friend watching him walk to the detective. Naomasa was surprised when he felt a tug at his sleeve and turned his head looking at the upset teenager.

"Is something wrong Akiyama?" Naomasa asks calmly turning his whole body to the other who suddenly hugged him sobbing softly into his chest. This not only shocked the detective, but also the rest of the class.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop myself there was no one around to restrain me! I know what I did wrong I overworked my body and heavily injured the four people even though they were villains I promise I didn't kill them though since I was able to regain control of myself I'm really sorry please don't punish me!" Kenji cried out into the detective's chest who seemed concerned before understanding, but the other students were still confused. Placing a gentle hand on Kenji's back Naomasa gently rubbed the shaking teenager's back.

"It's alright Akiyama, you're not in trouble and you did a good job getting yourself back in control and I'm proud of you for admitting this and telling me the reason you should have been restrained that is all I needed to hear," he says which effectively calmed the crying male. Kenji nods a bit soon calming down and thanked Naomasa before pulling away and walked back over to his classmates who didn't mention or bring attention to his little break down. Soon enough the students got back onto the bus and the brown haired teen sat in one of the single seats his friends asking him if his wounds were doing good.

"Yes I'm fine, my wounds are alright and I finally feel back to normal," Kenji says simply looking at his classmates. He heard relieved sighs coming from them and the ride back to school was quiet. Of course he was brought to Recovery Girl by Iida and Uraraka and his wounds got properly tended to before he headed home saying goodbye.

The next day Kenji walked into the classroom hearing most of the others talking about who the substitute would be, but the brunette knew Aizawa was still going to be teaching since he saw him walking down the hall being wrapped like a mummy. Of course though everyone was shocked when Aizawa walked in and were even more surprised when he said they were still holding the sports festival despite the attack since it wouldn't look good to cancel it and make people think the school is weak. Despite Kenji being annoyed he had to agree with what Aizawa said and relaxed a bit before hearing Aizawa dismiss the class so people could work on their quirks. Sighing softly Kenji walked out of the room and went to the changing room with the other guys soon changing into his gym outfit before walking to the training field. He of course was training alone and the others left him be knowing he wanted to practice alone and didn't want to get on his nerves.

Kenji took in a deep breath knowing he only had a week to train he focused on his quirk and reflexes. About halfway through his training he heard some unfamiliar voices specifically a loud and rude one.

"Oh what do we have here class 1-A eh trying to cause more trouble I'm assuming," Monoma says being quite the rude and arrogant fellow in Kenjis eyes so he walked over to their class.

"We are training is there a specific reason you and your class are here?" Kenji asks with a fake smile as Monoma smiles and leans forward into the brunette's face.

"Oh well if it isn't Akiyama, I heard you almost killed a few people yesterday and have to be restrained quite often if I had to say I'd think you were even worse than Bakugo," Monoma taunts and before Vlad King or Aizawa could respond Monoma was pinned against the nearest wall by Kenji's quirk a dark look in the brown haired teen who didn't move a single inch.

"It's best you watch your mouth Monoma otherwise I'll have to be restrained from breaking a few of your bones because I don't tolerate people like you," Kenji says kindly which only added to the fear the students felt in that moment. Vlad King glares at Kenji and was about to tell him to release his student, but the male was already turning around and walking back to his area.

"And before you try to kick us out we weren't given a time we're supposed to leave so you'll just have to share the big enough room with our class," Kenji says activating his quirk and took off through the obstacle course that was set up. Vlad quickly closed his mouth and Aizawa looked at the other teacher.

"Kenji is right I had scheduled my class to have the gym for the day, but I did mention that I didn't mind if your class joined us for training as long as they don't antagonize my students otherwise I won't step in unless necessary," Aizawa simply says as Vlad huffs and told his students to play nice before joining Aizawa in watching over the students. The students of class 1-B naturally stayed mostly separated from class 1-A since the gym was so big, but they were extra careful to stay out of Kenji's way. All of them except Monoma of course he snuck up behind the practicing male and pressed his hadn't onto the other back smiling to himself until the other whipped around grabbing Monoma's wrist going wide eyed and using the invisible hands to counter the other's.

"You really want to get a broken arm don't you Monoma," he says with a deadly glare his grip on the other's wrist tightening as some of the others quickly rushed over right when Monoma made a snarky remark getting slammed roughly into the ground by the brown haired male who had a pissed look in his eyes. Suddenly he moved to the side glaring at Vlad who tried to restrain him and growled deeply.

"Don't touch me your student is perfectly fine," He says coldly as Monoma groans sitting up being perfectly fine since he only got the wind knocked out of him. Vlad mumbles to himself and started heading towards the entrance of the gym calling his students to follow which they did while Kendo knocked Monoma out apologizing to class 1-A for his behavior and dragged him off following her classmates out. Kenji walked back to his area and continued practicing while Aizawa smirks to himself at what happened before everyone started going back to what they were previously doing. Once the day was over Kenji started walking home before suddenly being pinned to a wall in an alleyway hearing a familiar voice.

"What the hell is your problem," an over aggressive voice mumbles into Kenji's ear leaning over him.


	8. What is your problem? (Smut)

Kenji was currently pinned to an alleyway wall and heard the all too familiar voice of Bakugo asking him what his problem was. Not fully understanding what he meant so he turned around now facing his angry classmate.

"I don't have a problem Bakugo I just didn't appreciate how that guy was being disrespectful so I wasn't going to tolerate it," Kenji said simply looking up at the much taller male. Bakugo had his usual scowl before suddenly leaning forward pressing his lips against Kenji's soft ones which surprised the brunette so he wasn't prepared to feel the others tongue slip into his mouth. Breath hitching in his throat he pushed Bakugo away and slapped himself across the face gaining a very confused look from the blonde.

"The fuck was that about?" Bakugo asks with a slight smirk getting close to the brunette once more looking down at him.

"I had to make sure I wasn't dreaming again last time I got fucked I woke up with my head bleeding," Kenji said bluntly before grabbing the front of the blonde's shirt roughly pulling him back down into a passionate kiss the explosive male immediately returned. It became quite the heated kiss his hoodie being up and part of his uniform shirt being unbuttoned soft short breaths leaving his body while Bakugo looked down at the other with an almost predatory gaze licking his lips. Leaving no time to refuse Bakugo lifted the other up over his shoulder easily and the shorter male was thinking about struggling and trying to escape until he felt the one carrying him grope the obvious bulge forming in his pants.

"Okay you win Mr. Explosive Attitude~," Kenji whispered to Bakugo who let out a satisfied huff of triumph carrying the shorter male to his home being glad his parents weren't there for a few days. Walking into the house Bakugo now held the other up by his thighs continuing the passionate kiss from earlier while making his way upstairs to his room. Bakugo successfully got to his room closing the door with his foot and pinned Kenji onto his bed finally pulling from the kiss both males panting heavily and looking into the others eyes.

"So why'd you come to me instead of Midoriya?" Kenji asks smirking at Bakugo who huffs and strips the brunette of the red hoodie and uniform shirt rubbing his thumbs over the others nipples.

"Deku's an idiot he's not ready to have sex.. plus after what you did to that annoying Monoma guy I knew I had to have a piece of you before Todoroki gets you," the blonde says with a smirk when seeing a dark blush on the others face.

"You really haven't seen the way he looks at you? It's like he's trying to strip you with his eyes," He says chuckling at the embarrassed expression of the male below him. Soon he started passing rough kisses on Kenji's chest moving lower till he was eye level with the bulge in the brunette's pants and smirks. Deciding to be lewd and put on a bit of a show for the other he used his mouth to undo the button and unzip the zipper pressing his lips to the thin fabric of the red boxers hearing the other gasp. Liking the noise Bakugo yanked Kenji's pants down before pulling the boxers down too being surprised at the length.

"Heh you're a pretty good size Akiyama~" Bakugo says smirking as he put the tip in his mouth after grabbing a bottle of lube from his nightstand drawer and got Kenji's pants and boxers down and off. The brunette blushes deeply and let Bakugo control the situation watching him get on his knees pouring some lube on his fingers before lifting the shorter male's legs up over his shoulders. Soon he leaned down easily taking most of Kenji's member into his mouth and easily pushed a finger into him liking the soft muffled moan that came from the other looking down at him to see he was covering his mouth. Bakugo thought it was cute and started bobbing his head on the member sucking easily while moving the finger in and out of him listening to the sounds that were leaving the other and pulled up pushing a second finger in.

"Hey stop holding in your voice Akiyama that's not cool we're all alone so you can make as much noise as you want~" Bakugo says smirking when quite the loud moan came from the one below him and chuckled scissoring his fingers in him. He took a few minutes to make sure Kenji was properly stretched before pulling his fingers out then undoing his own pants he took his member out lubing it up. Bakugo moved them the one below him and held onto his thighs slowly pushing into him groaning softly.

"Fuck Akiyama you feel amazing~" Bakugo says taking in a few breaths before pushing in the rest of the way smirking when he heard a quiet moan letting him adjust before he starts thrusting slowly at first, but that slow pace soon turned into a fast and rough pace moans practically being ripped from Kenji's throat his face deep red. The brunette was swearing and moaning gripping the sheets since the brutal pace Bakugo was going at felt amazing and not giving his mind anytime to fully process the amazing experience. After a few minutes longer Kenji moaned out quite loudly as he came and with the position he's in it lands on his own chest as Bakugo groans softly and came inside Kenji.

'Fuck~" Bakugo says taking deep breaths as the one below him pants heavily humming when the blonde finally pulled out easing him onto the bed.

"Holy fuck that was amazing for my first time," Kenji admits smiling at Bakugo before lazily getting up with him and they both headed to the bathroom taking a relaxing shower together the brunette taking and wearing some of Bakugo's clothes to bed being too lazy to go home. Bakugo smirks snuggling into bed with Kenji and held him close soon falling asleep with the shorter male snuggled up to his side.


	9. What is your past?

Soon enough the next day came by and Kenji went to school meeting up with Midoriya, Iida, and Uraraka mainly so him and Bakugo wouldn't be spotted together since it would probably cause trouble.

"Hey Midoriya, Iida, Uraraka, how are you doing today?" Kenji causally asks walking over to the three. Midoriya seemed happy the brunette was talking freely and seemed more comfortable around them so the four talked while getting to class. The morning went by as normal until a bit before lunch when the door was opened there was a whole swarm of students from all different classes scanning class 1-A some looking at Bakugo or Todoroki, but most of them started looking towards Kenji who had a bored look until he noticed the swarm of people. Standing up he grabbed his bag and put his book away walking over to the smaller group of his classmates. Bakugo was talking to the group rudely as always until a purple haired male came over calling their class arrogant before saying how he could possibly be transferred into the hero course if the teachers think it's a good idea and that any one of the students in class 1-A could be replaced by him if they don't give it their all. Basically this guy just declared war on class 1-A while the others were somewhat freaking out Bakugo just casually walked thorough the crowd and Kenji smirked.

"Like to see Aizawa bringing in a student like you I'd easily trade you for Mineta," Kenji says crossing his arms watching the purple haired male stop in his tracks and look at him.

"You shouldn't even be here you're reckless and violent. It's sad that you have to be restrained when you lose control of yourself even if it's the procedure that has to be done you should be able to control yourself and even so you still don't belong all you are is a teachers pet and the principal only let you in because he felt pity on a foul kid like you," the male says bluntly as Kenji thought about it for a bit Midoriya and the others getting worried about how their classmate will respond.

"Actually, you're right I don't belong here, but I didn't feel like going back to that place it was like insanity for me," he says which clearly shocked the purple haired male before said male had a slight smirk and tilted his head in the direction of the roof.

"Come on let's talk I want to know you better," he says calmly as Kenji stood still not understanding what happened and why he felt like he had no control over his body, but didn't really mind it since he had planned on talking to the guy more anyways because he was intriguing. Kenji could feel Midoriya and the others worried stares so he forced words out while following the other.

"Don't worry I'll catch up with you later I want to talk to him more," Kenji managed to get out which surprised the one leading him, but it wasn't shown while he headed to the stairs and Kenji followed being glad his classmates seemed to calm down. Slowly climbing the stairs and finally making it to the roof The purple haired male who said his name is Shinso walked over to a bench and sat down.

"Come on sit down," Shinso says watching Kenji walk over sitting down beside him quietly.

"Your quirk is mind control. It's quite strong. I can barely manage out words on my own let alone control my body," Kenji said simply looking at Shinso with a hazy look in his eyes signaling he was indeed still under Shinso's control.

"It's surprising actually. Usually people can't even do anything against my quirk.. anyways I still have enough control over you to make you answer questions though I'm sure you'll refuse if you don't want to?"Shinso says looking at Kenji who nods as a way to say it was true.

"Alright then. Akiyama tell me about your past," Shinso says looking at Kenji who went completely silent a look of disbelief mixing into the hazy look of his brown eyes. Shinso waited patiently for any signs of the other wanting to refuse to answer him, but none came which confused him until the other finally spoke.

"I rarely saw my father even when I was little. When I'd ask my mother Blue Moon she would just say he's at work. When I asked about her real name she'd never say anything and she'd never talk about my father it was normal so I never questioned it. Though it confused me more and more when she would wear a disguise when dropping me off at school not staying any longer than she needed to whenever I asked her she would say tat the media doesn't need to know about me. At the time I thought she was just doing it to protect me, but the older I grew I realized she was just hiding my existence. When I confronted her abut it she hugged me and started apologizing over and over for making me feel that way and reassured me that she loves me very much so I didn't bring it up again. I'd ask teachers and others what Blue Moon's real name was, but no one knew apparently she erased it from history it's basically non-existent anymore. This further helped hide who I was related to and I never told anyone my mother was Blue Moon just like she asked me," Kenji says starting to explain his story while Shinso listened closely nodding in understanding before Kenji soon continued speaking.

"When I was around ten specifically a few months before she disappeared my mother started acting weird and I'd find her crying a lot. She'd mumble to herself and stay up later than usual also becoming very protective of me. A week before she disappeared she…" Kenji says his voice fading as he sent silent and was thinking staring at the floor seeming to realize something.

"She told me my father was a villain and a few months earlier he was killed and the other villains that were involved with my father had threatened my mother with my life and she said she had to go away. Apparently they forced her to stage her own disappearance as a simple run away or whatever and she let them take her to protect me. Though the next year when I turned eleven a few guards showed up I was so scared and everything was a blur that I lost it and accidentally hurt one of them. They forced me to the ground and cuffed me before dragging me into the vehicle saying that I was too dangerous to live on my own and that my mother might be planning to hand me over to the villains.. I knew it wasn't true since my mother had sent a message it was strange, but I understand it now. She was forced to sign me over to that facility since I was considered a danger with my father having been a villain. I think the villains killed her soon after since she said she'd never see me again at the time I thought she was abandoning me. I realize the situation now though," Kenji says looking at Shinso who nods a bit.

"So your father was a villain and your mother kept your existence a secret in hopes of the villains not finding you, but then they found out and killed your father making it so your mother traded her life for yours a year later your mother had no other option and signed you over to that facility since you were deemed a danger and because of that the villains killed her because they had wanted to make you join them which is the second reason your mother signed you over?" Shinso asks receiving a nod from Kenji who looked like he was holding back tears.

"Hey Akiyama, are you okay? You don't have to continue alright," Shinoso says not understanding why he felt concerned and released Kenji of his quirk and went to leave being shocked when the brunette grabbed his wrist seeming desperate.

"No please you haven't heard how they treated me through those five years! Please let me finish…" Kenji asks watching Shino sigh and sit back down before continuing his story not even understanding why he was now willingly telling the other his story.

"Throughout those five years I was subjected to a lot of physical and mental training. They would blindfold me and make me fight and train my hearing and reflexes along with my intelligence that's why I'm so skilled. Then they'd train my quirk, but the main thing they would do any make it so my tolerance to pain increased to the point I would barely feel physical pain. To them it was a problem since I would barely react when I would get wounded I wouldn't even notice I was bleeding. As a countermeasure I'm not sure what or how they did it, but whenever I would get injury to the point of bleeding say stab wound for example blood would start filling my mouth, but that caused the negative effect of me becoming violent when attacked and injured or provoked. That's the reason they started the restraining process. They taught me to evaluate the situation and when asked tell my restrainer the reason I had to be held back. Over the years I felt worse and worse everything in life was getting boring I was getting sick of living there I just wanted freedom they would never give me. I grew distant though it's not as bad as I first thought I still sometimes feel out of place in class. The main reason I accepted this offer to be handed over into UA's custody and enter the hero course was to finally be free of that place. Now I'm happier because I'm free and I'm making new friends. I've really never felt better than I am right now and I love it," Kenji says looking at Shinso with a smile, even if it was a small one it was a real one. Shinso processed everything he heard and it finally made sense to him why Kenji acted how he did and he gives the other a small smile of his own.

"Now I understand," he says getting up and went to leave going wide eyed and quickly turned around looking at Kenji who held the tape recorder Shinso had been recording their whole conversation with a sadistic look in his eyes.

"You know I'm not stupid Shinso," Kenji says standing up and gave it to him looking him in the eyes.

"Just give it to Principal Nezu and get it over with, but thank you it feels nice to finally have my story off my chest," Kenji says walking to the stairs before stopping himself and turned to Shinso one last time.

"Oh and I have to warn you I'm quite competitive so you declared war on the wrong person~," Kenji says with a slightly wild look in his brown eyes before going down the stairs to go to the cafeteria to eat lunch leaving Shinso alone on the roof thinking to himself 'How the hell did he know I was recording it, but more importantly how did he get it out of my pocket?' He thinks to himself while staring at the tape recorder before heading down the stairs to Principal Nezu's office to give him what he asked for. 'But also that wild look in his eyes reminds me of a feral animal…' He thinks to himself before shaking the thought away.


End file.
